


Her Birthday Wish

by mindingmyownbusiness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Choking, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindingmyownbusiness/pseuds/mindingmyownbusiness
Summary: You still have to pinch yourself when you think about your relationship with Sebastian, he’s just too good to be true! But when you suggest something new in the bedroom, will he be into it or will this spell trouble?





	Her Birthday Wish

“Have you thought any more about my offer?” Sebastian grinned and waggled his eyebrows at the screen suggestively.

“I dunno Seb, I mean, is birthday sex even a thing?” Your face was faintly illuminated by the blue glow of your computer as you sighed and looked away.

Sebastian rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. “Yes baby, birthday sex is definitely a thing. It’s your big day so you should get everything your gorgeous heart desires.” He smirked and licked his lips slowly. “So, what’ll it be? Now’s the time to tell me sweetheart, we’ve been together way too long for you to be shy. C’mon, tell me…” His voice dropped in an ultra sexy way, and he had _that_ look that never failed to make you shiver.

Maybe it was the look, maybe it was how eager he sounded, hell maybe it was the two glasses of wine that gave you the liquid courage to throw caution to the wind but you decided to go for it.

“Um… okay so I-I think maybe if you just sorta took more control? Don’t get me wrong, I love how we are normally it’s just… sometimes I wish you didn’t treat me like I’m gonna break. You can let go ya know? Be a little wilder, a little… rougher” You blushed hard and quickly hid your face in your hands but Sebastian wasn’t having any of it.

“Hey now… look at me..” You peeked through your fingers tentatively. “Tell me more, go on… how _rough_ do ya want me to get?” His smile reassured you and you swallowed before continuing.

“Just… just enough so… so I feel it later. Grab me, use your mouth, your teeth to leave marks on me, um… y-you could even pull my hair, maybe… spank me?” Your voice was shaking but the lustful look on your boyfriend’s face spurred you on. “Y-you could use pet names too…”

“Yeah? Like… babygirl?”

“That’s a start…” you bit your lip shyly.

“Maybe… kitten? Or how about… princess?”

A soft whimper escaped you hearing those words fall from his sinful lips.

“Damn baby that’s so hot, you shoulda told me you liked that before now…”

You shook your head with a shy grin. “Didn’t want you to think I was complaining, cause I’m not you know,” suddenly looking at him with concern. “I still have to pinch myself sometimes just realizing that you’re with me much less that we have amazing sex together.”

“Frequent. You forgot to mention how we have _frequent_ amazing sex,” he said with a huge grin and you couldn’t help but laugh out loud with him. “Alright, anything else? Don’t hold back now…”

You started to speak then paused stuttering a bit. “W-well um… No, n-no you’ll think it’s too weird.”

“I won’t baby I promise, trust me.”

With a deep breath you closed eyes and just let it out. “How would you feel about roleplay?”

“Roleplay? Like I’m the cop that pulled you over for speeding roleplay? That’s not weird at all, sounds kinda fun actually…”

“No,” you interrupted. “Um I mean maybe a more specific roleplay? Like ah, a _specific_ character from a movie roleplay…?” You cringed watching his face as he suddenly realized what you were asking.

“You want me to roleplay as one of _my_ characters? Oh god please don’t say Blaine, please don’t say Blaine…”

You giggled “No, no, no not him but yes, one of your characters…” You felt heat building in your cheeks again.

“Well, well, well… let’s see who does it for you then..” He watched your face to gauge your reactions. “Um… Beck? No? Hmm Lance maybe? He does seem like the type who’d like it rough but I think he’s too much of a jerk for you… Hmmmm… Oh I’ve got it! Bucky. Bucky Barnes right?”

You were blushing so fiercely you knew you were red as a tomato when you responded. “Bucky is… close…”

Brow furrowed he thought for a second before meeting your eyes again, a very familiar glint in them.

“Oh I see… so it’s the soldier you want then? Winter does seem like the type to give and take what he wants… Is that your final answer, _doll_?”

The sharp intake of your breath was confirmation enough for Seb. “Then it’s settled, hope you’re ready for the night of your life…”

* * *

“Seb are you home?” The apartment was eerily quiet, more so since you fully expected Sebastian to be here already. He had insisted that you spend your birthday treating yourself, especially since his flight wouldn’t be in until that afternoon, and he had promised to be waiting for you when you got home. You set down your bag and keys, slipping your shoes off and walking toward the bedroom. “Seb?” You pushed the bedroom door open slowly, stepping in to find everything dark, the light of the full moon the only thing illuminating the room. “Sebastian…?”

“Sebastian isn’t here.” You froze at the deep, rough voice of your boyfriend right behind you, fire and ice suddenly flooding your veins. You were trembling, not out of fear, but from anticipation and desire.

“S-Seb what-”

“I said, _kotyonok_ ,” he growled, wrapping his arm around your waist and yanking you towards him, your back flush with his chest, the rough material he was wearing pressing into your skin through your thin top, his tongue licking a thick stripe up your neck, followed by his teeth nipping at your lobe, “Sebastian. Isn’t. Here.”

“Then, ohhh…” You groaned as he continued to kiss and nip at your neck. “W-who are you? What should I call you?”

“I’m disappointed _malysh_ , were you not expecting me tonight? Did you not miss me while I was away?” He slowly turned you in his arms, his face barely visible in the moonlight but there was no mistaking the black around his eyes and distinctive cut of his uniform. His appearance and voice every bit the Winter Soldier of your dreams but his eyes still held a twinkle that was uniquely Sebastian, letting you know he was all in with this fantasy and he was loving it. He took a step back, you finally noticing the knife he was casually flipping in his right hand. “I certainly missed you…” He reached to run the edge of the knife delicately up your arm to your shoulder, using the tip to barely graze across your chest. “All of you…” He circled the knife back around to your sternum and drug the tip down the center of your chest before sheathing it again. “And as for what to call me, let’s go with Sarge. For now.”

You felt like your brain was finally catching up with what was happening, what was actually really happening right before your eyes and you were sure the excitement you were feeling was all over your face. You reached for him, your hands wandering over the buckles and straps of his jacket, creeping up to scratch at his scruff and brush errant locks of hair away from his face. “Of course I missed you, _Sarge_ , you just surprised me is all. I feel like you’ve been gone for so long…”

“Couldn’t miss my best gal’s birthday, now could I? Speaking of… I have a gift for you, the first of many.” He leaned in, cupping your face in his hands, barely brushing his lips with yours, letting the anticipation build as your breathing sped up until he crashed his lips into yours. The feeling was familiar yet also intense as he wasted no time devouring your mouth. His hand travelled to the back of your head, threading through your hair and giving a small tug, enough to make you gasp and open up to an assault from his tongue. He was persistent, demanding almost, exploring and tasting until you were dizzy from the sensations and lack of oxygen.

He broke away briefly, breathing heavily and staring into your eyes, his hands resting on your hips. “Jump,” he commanded, an order you followed without hesitation. He caught you effortlessly, securing his hands under your thighs as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He spun you both around until he had you pinned against the back of your bedroom door. “And now,” he said pecking your lips, “for a gift you’ll be able to enjoy for days to come.”

His sinful mouth was suddenly latched onto your skin where your neck met your shoulder, a spot he already knew drove you absolutely wild. You held onto his shoulders for dear life as his mouth worked it’s magic and his hips ground subtly against your core, just enough to drive you crazy but not enough to give you everything you wanted. Not content to stop with just one he ducked his head, sucking another mark just below your collarbone, drawing a moan from deep within you. “Ohhhh Seb– ah, _Sarge_ … Sarge you’re driving me crazy.”

Laving over the fresh mark forming on your breast he smirked and nuzzled his way up your neck to whisper in your ear, “Good, get used to it _malysh_ , there’s more where that came from.” In a flash he was carrying you swiftly to the bed. Unfortunately in the darkness he overestimated his mark and you both fell onto the bed, you onto your back with his weight on top of you, your foreheads bumping soundly and both of you wincing in pain.

Cursing softly Seb pulled back quickly, scanning your face. “Babe oh god I’m so sorry, are you okay? Let me look at you.” He reached for your face, brushing your hair back. “What was I thinking, I knew I’d never be able to pull this off, I–”

“Hey,” you interrupted, laying a finger on his lips, “Shhhhhhh, you are doing great, amazing even. I’m fine, I promise.”

He regarded you suspiciously. “Are you sure I haven’t ruined this before it even starts?”

“Are you kidding? This,” you looked him up and down, “all of this is _so hot_. It’s perfect.” You sat up to look him in the eye, hooking a finger into a strap on his jacket to pull him closer. “Don’t stop…” you whispered just before kissing him, slowly and deliberately at first until you felt him relax, and then with more passion. “Now soldier,” you mumbled between kisses, “How about I help you out of that uniform?”

With one more nip to your lips he moves to stand, tugging you with him. “Time to unwrap your next gift, _kotyonok_.” He guides your hands to unfasten the top strap of his jacket. You work it apart slowly at first but pick up speed as you move downward, finally reaching to unzip the final barrier and slip the jacket off his broad shoulders letting it hit the ground with a soft thud. Next you tugged his underarmour shirt out of his pants, raking your nails over his chiseled abs and chest as you practically ripped the shirt over his head. You’ve never been able to resist Sebastian’s god-like physique and this moment was no exception. He groaned as you kissed and licked your way across the expanse of muscles that you knew he’d spent hours honing, kneeling down and making sure to give each and every one of his abs extra attention. It wasn’t until you reached to unbutton his pants that he grasped your chin, tilting your face up to look at him. “Ah, ah, ah princess. Tonight,” he gently pulled you to your feet, “tonight is all about you. But first, let’s see if we can’t even things up hmm?”

You raised your arms eagerly, helping him slip your top over your head, his deft fingers making quick work of your bra and tossing it to the side. You swore his eyes got even darker as his gaze swept over you hungrily. “So, so beautiful… and all mine.” With a growl he grasped you by the hips and tossed you roughly onto the bed, reaching to quickly tug your leggings off until all you were left in wasn’t much more than a scrap of lace.

Instinctively you moved to cover yourself, your insecurities rearing their ugly head, but he was quick to stop you, pulling your wrists above your head and pinning them there with his left hand. “You can’t hide from me _lyubov moya_ , you belong to me, and tonight I’m going to make sure you _never_ forget it.” His kiss was demanding, a delicious press that you immediately surrendered to, moaning into his mouth without restraint. “That’s it babygirl, let me hear you…” He continued to kiss and suck down your neck, the roughness of his beard scraping against your sensitive skin, pulling even more sighs and moans from deep within you.

He nuzzled into your chest, wasting no time lavishing your breasts with attention, licking and sucking incessantly until you were writhing beneath him, the light scrape of his teeth against your most sensitive spots stoking the fire in your core. Swallowing your moans with another deep kiss he pulled back to look into your eyes. “Do you trust me?”

“Always.” Breathless you watched as he sat up taking your hands in his, kissing your knuckles and your wrists then moving your hands to take hold of the slats in your headboard.

His voice was commanding, sending a shiver of anticipation up your spine. “Don’t let go. Understood?”

You nodded mutely to which he smiled, kissing your forehead then sliding off the end of the bed, Your breath caught in your throat as you watched him reach to undo his pants, pushing them and his boxers down in one fell swoop. You bit your lip hard, pleased to see that he was just as turned on by all this as you were.

The predatory look in his eyes as he crawled up the bed toward you was nearly enough to make you come undone right then. He took hold of your ankle, placing an open mouthed kiss there and then up your calf, raising your leg as he continued advancing toward his goal, your breathing coming faster and faster. He hooked your leg over his shoulder, nipping at your inner thigh and brushing his nose against the lace of your thong. “Can’t do much with these in the way now can I?” he smirked, snapping the elastic with his finger before literally ripping them in two, tossing the scraps off to the side. Your hips bucked up of their own accord, your need to feel release overtaking any rational thought.

“I’ve got you _malysh_ , let me take care of you, treat you like the princess you are,” he murmured against your soft belly. He peppered tiny kisses lower and lower and lower until… “Hold on tight gorgeous.”

Watching Seb go down on you and not being able to touch him brought a whole new level of arousal to your system. You were loving this, this feeling of surrender, of total trust, it somehow brought you a sense of peace but at the same time turned you on like crazy. “Don’t stop _Sarge_ , please don’t ever stop…”  

“Don’t plan to, _doll_ ,” he growled as he immediately dove right back in, a man on a mission. You were so close, so, so close that you couldn’t help yourself, your hands flew to his hair, pulling and tugging, shamelessly grinding against his face, maneuvering him to where you needed him most until fireworks of pleasure exploded inside you. Shuddering you rode out your orgasm, Seb’s movements slowing and your grip on his hair loosening, your fingers combing gently through his now sweaty locks.

With one final featherlight kiss against you he sat up to kneel between your legs, capturing your hands and placing a kiss on each of your palms. “Thought I told ya not to let go, kitten…” Lacing your fingers with his he squeezed slightly, leaning down slowly until your hands were pinned on either side of your head. He ghosted his nose and lips against your cheek and chin, barely brushing your lips. You whimpered, straining to make contact but he remained just out of reach. “Can’t follow a simple instruction can ya?” He chuckled at the frustration evident on your face. “Now, what am I gonna do with you, hmm? Maybe I should actually tie you down… would you like that _doll_? For me to tie down your wrists, your ankles, leave you completely at my mercy?” Your eyes widened at the thought, goosebumps erupting all over, your hips bucking involuntarily beneath him. “Hmmm I see… maybe next time princess. For now, I can’t wait one more second to do this…”

He lowered his body down, completely covering yours, his lips kissing and suckling softly at your neck as he entered you slowly inch by glorious inch, continuing until you felt impossibly full and he finally stilled, holding himself in place. You were overwhelmed by everything that was Sebastian. It was like every inch of your skin was touching his, he was all you could see, all you could feel, all you could breathe. He whispered into your ear, voice thick with emotion, “You are my everything, _lyubov moya_ , and I will spend forever making sure you never doubt that I love you.”

Your breath caught in your throat as the happiest tears of your life flowed down your face. “I love you, I love you so much…” Grinning from ear to ear you kissed, sweetly at first but picking up the passion as Seb began to roll his hips against yours. His movements were so slow you could feel everything, the closeness heightening every tiny movement. When you suddenly realized how close you were to your next orgasm it was too late to warn him, you’d never had it sneak up on you quite like that before but it overtook you so completely all you had time to do was gasp and ride it out.

“That’s my girl, yes baby… so good, oh my god you feel so good… let go princess, just let go… that’s it…”

You squeezed his hands hard as you shuddered and strained against him. He remained seated in you until your body and breathing had slowed and you opened your eyes to see him looking down at you with love shining in his eyes. He kissed your forehead and the tip of your nose then kissed your lips, teasing you a bit with his sinful tongue just to make you smile. Slowly he pulled out causing you to whimper at the loss as he laid down next to you, kissing your shoulder and keeping an arm across your middle to hold you close.

“That was…. intense,” you breathed out, turning to face him.

“Only the best for the birthday girl. And we aren’t done yet,” he smirked as he pressed his arousal against your thigh. “Think you’ve got one more in you, _kotyonok_?”

Your insides melted all over again when the pet name crossed his lips. Normally you would be completely spent after not one but two amazing orgasms but… there was something about this night, about the look in his eye, you could already feel that familiar stirring in your belly when you smirked right back, “I’m all yours, _Sarge_ …”

A quick but deep kiss to your lips and he was sliding off the side of the bed. “Hands and knees, princess.” The roleplay was back on full force and Sebastian wasn’t wasting any time. You pushed aside any self conscious feelings and presented yourself to him.

“Like this, _sir_?” You cooed submissively, turning your head to peer at him through your eyelashes.

He grabbed you by the hips, pulling you right to the edge of the bed. His large hands caressed your backside. “Damn baby you look so good like this, so pretty… only one thing missing…” He suddenly gave you swat, leaving a pink handprint that he immediately soothed over with a kiss. “Much better, don’t you think kitten?” Your only response was a loud moan of affirmation when he repeated the action on your other cheek.

“Such a good girl, always so good for me…” His hands went to grab your hips again, steadying you as he swiftly entered you without warning. You screamed out in ecstasy as he began to pound into you, each stroke filling you up so deliciously you knew you’d be feeling it for a week. “Taking me so well… so good… you feel so good babygirl…”

You wanted to respond but you couldn’t. All you could focus on was trying to breathe and the immense pleasure of the experience. You felt your arms giving out on you but before you slid all the way down you felt Seb’s strong arms around your torso. “And just where do you think you’re going princess?” He pulled you up, all the way upright, your back nearly touching his chest. “There, now we can have some real fun,” he rumbled into your ear as he nipped and bit at the skin there, his hands moving to caress both of your breasts and tease your nipples to an almost painful hardness. The new angle had him hitting spots in you that you didn’t know you even had, urging you on towards your next orgasm. Your breathing was picking up and the sounds you were making were almost inhuman but you didn’t care.

Just when you thought it couldn’t get any more intense Seb slipped one hand down to trace slow, deliberate circles over your already sensitive bundle of nerves. His other hand though, his other hand travelled upwards, gently cupping your throat, brushing against the skin there before squeezing slightly, the drag of your breath becoming the final piece, pushing you over the edge of reality into the bliss of release. A few thrusts later and he was right there with you, groaning loudly and pulling you tightly to his chest as his own release took over his body.

Together you collapsed onto the bed, a pile of sweaty limbs, both of you completely out of breath. You felt as though you were floating, the aftershocks of your mind-blowing orgasm still buzzing through you. The feeling of soft kisses against your shoulder slowly brought you out of your daze and back to reality. Sebastian was nuzzling against you, his hand lightly caressing your skin, travelling up and down over your hip and back again. “Hey,” he whispered, pulling you closer.

“Hi…” you replied with a lazy smile.

“A-are you okay? I mean, was that okay? I.. I didn’t hurt you did I?” Your heart squeezed at the uncertainty in his voice. You shifted to face him fully, quick to offer reassurance.

“Oh Seb, of course you didn’t hurt me, not any more than I wanted you to anyway.” You smirked but he still looked worried. Taking his face in your hands you locked gazes with him, your face serious and your eyes shining. “Sebastian, tonight was absolutely perfect. You were perfect. You catered to my every whim, took care of me, and gave me the most mindblowing sex I think I’ve ever had. I love you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you…” You kissed him over and over, pouring all of your love into each one until you felt him relax. Snuggling into his embrace you listened to the beating of his heart, felt the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, and let the silence and contentment of the night surround you both as you drifted off into a very deep and very happy sleep.

_Russian translations:  
“lyubov moya” (my love), “kotyonok” (kitten), “malysh” (baby)_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is quite a departure from what I usually write! Let me know what you think!


End file.
